The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a robot arm for generating and teaching a motion of a robot arm, a robot including a control apparatus for a robot arm, a control program for a robot arm, and a robot arm control-purpose integrated electronic circuit.
In recent years, household robots such as nursing-care robots, housework assistant robots, or the like have actively been developed. Being different from industrial robots, such household robots are manipulated by laymen at home and, therefore, the motion thereof must simply be taught. Further, because the motion environment in which the robots perform tasks varies depending on each home, such robots must flexibly address a great variety of household environments.
An exemplary teaching method for a robot apparatus is performed as follows. A force sensor is attached to the wrist of a robot, and a teaching person directly grips a handle attached to the tip of the force sensor so as to guide the robot to teaching points. Thus, the positions of the robot are taught (see Patent Document 1).